Away From Me
by Miss Hanamura
Summary: "But it made them go crazy—to feel, to crave, to need that missing piece of you, only to find that you can never have them." — Minato/Minako, eventual PWP.


**A/N: Just a little something a friend, and I wrote a while back. She gave me permission to upload it, so I decided to share it all with you. :) Please enjoy~**

* * *

Minako was optimistic, and warm, always saw the glass half-full, and did whatever she could to support her team. She believed in fairy tales, knights and princesses, and ever afters, and happy endings. But she tended to explode at the wrong times, at the wrong people, tended to pick at the little details, and had a tendency for neat, and order. It drove some of the other S.E.E.S. members insane, but not him.

_He loved her._

Minato was a realist, and a bit of an introvert; he saw the glass half-empty, and when it came to fights in Tartarus, he would heal himself first, and hope for the best with the others. He believed in dreams, in surprise endings no one saw coming, disappointment, and heartbreak. But he had a soft side to him, a caring side, and hated seeing girls upset, especially if they were innocent. It drove some of the other S.E.E.S. members insane, but not her.

_She loved him._

And the only reason they never pursued it was because they were always attached to other people. But it made them go crazy—to feel, to crave, to need that missing piece of you, only to find that you can never have them. Made them go crazy to know that missing piece was just a floor away...

* * *

Minako sighed as she discarded her uniform top, and slipped on her shirt for tennis—just a plain white t-shirt. It was especially warm that day, so most of the team had left, leaving her alone with Rio.

"How 'bout we practice a few more serves, then get a bite to eat?" Rio had suggested with a small smile, and Minako nodded eagerly in reply.

Rio Iwasaki, a second-year student and chief of the sports departments. She had long black hair she tied up in a ponytail—she mentioned once she hated having hair in her face—and no one was more ambitious than her. In many ways, Minako admired her, the way she moved on the court, and dove for the ball...

Time flew by fast, and Minako had told her she just had to get something from her locker before they could go.

When she got there, she found something she wish she hadn't. In a low voice, she whispered, "Minato-kun...? What are you doing with Yuko-chan?"

"I..." She felt her eyes well up with tears, and felt her heart breaking. She turned around, and ran out of the locker room.

* * *

"I'm glad we met." Yuko looked up, shy. He knew that look well. It meant he had succeeded at maxing yet another girl's social link. He breathed in deep. Gotta do what you gotta do.

"I want to give you a special thank you…" She was nervous as she slowly came closer to him. They always are. "Minato…" Her eye lids were closing slowly as she got nearer, so near to the point where they could feel each other's breaths. He took his right hand out of his pocket and placed it to the side of her face before quickly closing the small gap left between their lips. Seconds passed in which the kiss got gradually deeper. A minute later, it was getting intense and he got into the moment; he pushed her up against the lockers behind her and moved his hands to her hips. Yuko was new to this, but she was trying her best to keep up with him, pulling in breaths whenever she could, in complete ecstasy.

Minato was in an absolute and utter daze. His body was acting on autopilot. Yuko was just like all the other girls, easy and boring. All girls… But not her. He kissed Yuko deeper, as images of Minako flooded into his mind. She was the only one he really wanted. Just thinking about her made him want more, and more; he pulled back and started kissing Yuko's neck, sucking and biting, and all Yuko could do was try to control her moaning, loving the pinches and pulls her skin was receiving.

And they didn't hear…

They didn't hear the slow footsteps that were coming closer and closer by the second… All he registered was his name, but it wasn't Yuko's voice who had whispered it.

"What are you doing with Yuko-chan...?" Minato realizes someone else was there and both he and Yuko stiffened. He knew. It was her. He turned his head to the side and saw, sure enough, Minako at the end of the short hall. An icy wave erupted from the core of his body, freezing him in place. Both pair of eyes wide, they just stared at each other.

Her face wilted and his jaw clenched. She had seen them. The only girl he… loved, had seen him making out with someone else…

"I…" He just couldn't find the words to say. What could he even say in the first place? 'It's not what it looks like'? No, cause not even those words seemed to come from his mouth.

But, what made Minato hate himself even more, tenfold even, what he would do anything to make better, what was causing that painful stabbing in his chest, was that her eyes… she was crying…

She looked away, tears quickly rolling down her cheeks, and he knew she was leaving, and she immediately afterwards turned her whole body and ran.

And that seemed to wake him out of his trance; he quickly pulled his hands back from Yuko's waist and ran as quick as his legs could run, making it to the door of the room, but there was no use…

He saw her, in the middle of the field halfway to the school entrance, but she wasn't alone…

There were two arms around her and she was between them. Minato could hear her cries faintly, and his questions. "Are you okay, Mina-tan? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Please, don't cry…"

Minato didn't walk out to console her, to explain to her… there was no use. He wasn't good for her in the first place anyway… His usual stoic expression returned, and he walked back into the room deciding to go out through the back door.

She's better off with that idiot Junpei anyway…


End file.
